Analyse Filmique Pirates des Caraïbes
by Siria
Summary: Tentative d'analyse des trois volets du film Pirates des Caraïbes..... Marrant, bourré de sens... mais estce la vrai raison?
1. Partie un

**Hey hey ! En tant qu'étudiante en cinéma, je dois faire des analyses de film. Pour m'amusé, j'en ai fait une sur plusieurs aspect de la trilogie du film Pirates des Caraïbes.**

**Ce qui est écrit n'est pas nécessairement bon. Si vous voulez le prendre, veuillez m'avertir avant merci ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**Siria **

Il va s'en dire, Pirates des Caraïbes est une trilogie remplie de symbole et métaphore. De plus, si l'on écoute les making of, il est possible de constater que Gore (le réalisateur) ne laisse rien au hasard. Alors, penchons nous sur quelques questions. Les appellations P1, P2 et P3 seront mit devant chaque question pour vous relater dans quel film cela se trouve.

_P3 : Pourquoi Jack liche-t-il une roche-crabe ? _

Selon le dictionnaire des symboles1 (très utile en cinéma selon mon prof XD), « le rocher est le symbole du ying et du yang. Du moins, un grand contraste physique ou psychologique» Donc, le crabe-roche est un reflet psychologique de Jack, car les plans avant on le voit sous tous ses aspects de sa personnalité (d'homme sans pitié à homme-poulet). Jack se retrouve confronté à lui même dans la scène et le caillou vient renforcir cela.

De plus,le crabe «est un symbole bénéfique: c'est de voir tous ses désirs comblés.» l'animal révèle donc a l'auditoire ce qui se passera par la suite. Car c'est après avoir réveillé le crabe que la Perle Noire commence à avancer vers Tia Dalma et donc tous les autres. Le désir de Jack d'éviter la mort est donc réaliser.

_P1,2,3 : Pourquoi Barbossa à un petit singe et pas un perroquet comme l'image typique d'un pirate?_

Dans le film, le personnage de Cotton apparait en premier et à son épaule, on y retrouve un perroquet qui parle a sa place. Si Barbossa aurait arrivé avec un perroquet, le lien avec Cotton aurait été immédiat et son image de pirate sanguinaire aurait été amoindrit. Rappelons nous que Cotton fais partit des _gentil pirate_ et pas Barbossa. Inconsciemment, l'image de Barbossa aurait été plus faible, moins frappante

Selon le dictionnaire des symboles, le singe « est également représenté comme un jumeau du dieu de la mort et de minuit » Or, Jack le singe a été aquis par Barbossa après la mutinerie de Jack le pirate. En effet, Jack le pirate ignorait le nom du singe. Donc, le singe est donc la représentation de la malédiction qui pèsait sur l'équipage de Barbossa (P1) qui était jumeau de la mort en ne pouvant pas mourir. Dans le 2e volet, le singe suit le pirate dans le bateau, or le pirate se fait poursuivre par Davy Jones qui cherche justement sa mort. Ce reflet de la mort et de minuit (qui est donc la nuit profonde comme l'âme de Davy Jones et donc le pétrin dans lequel Jack le pirate s'est mit) est donc renforcit par l'iconographie du singe.

Aussi, le singe « est réputé pour chasser les mauvais esprits». Avoir un singe chasseur d'esprit représente d'abord le désir de Barbossa que ce sortilège soit enlever de sur ses épaules, chose qu'il tente dans le premier volet de la trilogie et dans le 2 derniers, représente le désir de Jack pirate d'échapper a son châtiment prochain. Son sort, il le confie donc à Tia Dalma (sachant très bien qu'elle est calypso) en remettant le singe à la dite sorcière. .

_P3 : Quel est le sens du plan où deux épées sont plantés dans le sol sur l'île ou Elizabeth et Will se revoient pour la dernière fois ?_

Si l'on regarde attentivement, nous retrouvons deux épées planté dans le sable et de chaque part des traces de pas qui finissent par ne faire qu'une trace de pas. Cela est donc le reflet d'Elizabeth et de Will, qui se retrouvent après avoir été longuement séparé, qui ne font plus qu'un sur cette île. (Le bonus à la fin des crédits nous le confirme par l'apparition du fils du couple)

De plus, la vie après leur rencontre est représentée. Certes, ils sont réunis, mais par la suite leur chemin se sépare pour dix années. Les épées, elle, ne font que renforcir l'idée d'union en plus de rappeler que leur destin est ainsi à cause des aventures pirates qu'ils viennent de vivre.

_P1 : Pourquoi nomme-t-on l'île des pirates l'ile de la Tortue (Tortuga) ?_

Selon le dictionnaire de symbole, la tortue est une «représentation de l'univers». Or, c'est à partir de son arrivé sur Tortuga que Will entre réellement dans l'univers des pirates et que la réel aventure commence. En plus de faire entrer Will dans ce monde, il fait entrer l'auditoire aussi, renforcissant donc l'impression d'univers inconnu dans lequel l'apprenti forgerons entre.

De plus, la tortue est le symbole d'un « retour a l'état primordial». Or, l'état primordial d'un homme est lorsqu'il n'a pas à suivre de règles imposé par la société, comme les pirates. Certes, nous apprenons rapidement qu'il à un code des pirates, mais comme ils se plient à un code décidé par eux et en rejetant le code sur terre, leurs règles n'est pas imposé par la société mais par les pirates. Donc, l'appellation Tortue pour l'ile reflète donc la vie plus libre et moins régide que celle que Will ou Elizabeth vivait avant.

**Taratataaaaaaaa**

**Bon, c'est tout pour le moment niveau analyse. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre question. Hihi !**

**Donc, si vous avez vos questions et je vais tenter d'y répondre ! D**

**Commentaire ?**

**Joyeux temps des fêtes à tout le monde !**

**Siria**

(1) CHEVALIER, Jean, (1959) _Le dictionnaire des symboles_, édition Bouquin, Paris, France


	2. Partie deux question du public!

**Hey hey ! DÉSOLER DU RETARD, je n'ai pas vraiment été sur mon portable durant les vancances, du moins, sur ! **

**Ce qui est écrit n'est pas nécessairement bon. Si vous voulez le prendre, veuillez m'avertir avant merci ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**Siria **

«Celui qui ne pose pas de question sait tout. Lorsqu'on sait tout. On meurt.» (Inconnu)

Place à vos questions !

_P2.3 : Pourquoi le père de Will porte-t-il le nom de «Boule-de-bois»_

La mauvaise traduction du film est en cause. Si on écoute la version original, on entend Pintel qui dit « we've bootstap's bootstrapp […» Le nom est donc, ironiquement, le sort réservé au personnage, soit d'être attaché par un boulet de canon à sa botte.

_P.3 Pourquoi, à la fin du troisième film, durant le combat, un vortex s'est_

_Formé? Est-ce que ça a une signification?_

L'explication du réalisateur est dans le DVD 2 du troisième volet. Le dictionnaire des symboles ne me renseigne aucunement sur tout autre aspect symbolique.

Personnellement, je verrais, tout a fait symboliquement, qu'il représente la convergence de toutes les histoires (autant celle de Will et Jack que celle de la compagnie des Indes orientales) et que tout cela ne se règle que par une bataille que même les eaux se livrent.

_P.1 Et aussi, la légende des pièces maudites de Cortès est-elle vrai?_

Fernando Cortés Monroy Pizarro Altamirano (ou Hernando Cortés ) est né en 1485. Ce conquistador espagnol qui s'est emparé de l'empire aztèque pour le compte de Charles Quint. Lors de ses nombreuses expéditions, Cortès s'enrichit grandement. Il trouva même un trésor enfouis dans une chapelle. Très vaniteux de son or, il ne dit aucun mot de cela à son roi qui l'apprit bien rapidement. Pour le punir, il ordonna a ses troupe d'aller aux payes aztèque et de tuer l'explorateur. Aussi surprenant cela est-il, c'est Cortès qui emporte la victoire.

Le reste ne se revèle que légende. L'effet bouche à oreille qui amplifie de fois en fois l'histoire est, selon moi, le facteur qui fit en sorte que l'histoire connu dans Pirate des Caraïbes soit ainsi.

_P.1.2 Tortuga existe-t-elle vraiment ? _

C'est à ma très grande surprise que j'ai appris tout récemment que oui, Tortuga existe… partout dans les Caraïbes ! En fait, il s'agit d'une boutique de Rhum très réputé dans ce coin du Globe. Si vous y rentrez-ce que j'ai fais- vous y verrez une grande variété de Rhum, ainsi que quelques produits dérivés (verre, tasse, gâteau au rhum, crayons, etc.) Bien évidement, l'entrée est gardée par deux vaillants pirates de bois. Pour plus d'information, taper Tortuga shop sur google. C'est très intéressant.

Le choix de se nom a donc une très approprié car, souvenez-vous, c'est le nom de l'île des pirates. Les premières images qui établissent le lieu nous démontrent bien que c'est un lieu de perdition ou le niveau d'homme sobre est très faible !

* * *

1 CHEVALIER, Jean, (1959) _Le dictionnaire des symboles_, édition Bouquin, Paris, France

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

** Commentaire? Suggestion? Rhum? **

**JATTEND VOS QUESTION POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE... QUI SAIT! HIHI**

**Bonne journée**

**Siria**

** Ps.: vous savez, le bouton review n'est pas seulement la pour faire beau! ahah!**


End file.
